An Unenchanted Twist
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: We know that Teague is the prince of the Fae Plane, he was raised by Queen Maeve, and he has a serious problem with Grimms. But what about before the Curse?
1. Chapter 1

"Teague! Young man, we do not have a maid! You're 4, now! Come and pick your clothes up off the floor!" His mom shouted from the kitchen.

They had a fairly average house, built in 1779, one story, 2 bedroom. He walked into the kitchen to see his mom standing on a stool. She was trying to grab a glass by slowly scooting it forward. Then her finger slipped and the glass fell. Teague immediately grabbed it using his Fae Magic, it was like a cushion of air had been keeping the glass afloat.

"What have I said about doing that?" His mom scolded.

Immediately Teague dropped the glass and it hit the floor, shattered. Teague winced at the sound and his mom came to manually clean the glass.

"Teague..you're a very special boy. And while your powers may be special, people just don't understand." She wiped a tear from his face. "Why don't you go outside and play with someone your own age?" She gently suggested.

"Okayyy.." Teague walked out the door and saw two boys playing in the grass. He shyly waved and smiled.

"Hello!" One boy introduced. "I'm Jacob and this is my bother, Wilhelm." The other boy eagerly came and shook Teague's hand. They both struck a silly pose and simultaneously shouted: "We are the brothers Grimm!"

Teague laughed and the boys went to play in the grass. Suddenly from behind a tree, a large black bear approached. He charged at Wilhelm and Teague used his magic to repel the bear backwards ten feet. The boys looked up at Teague with awe.

"Y-you just..." Wilhelm was speechless.

"Devil! Devil!" Jacob screamed. The boys ran into town and pointed at Teague, who'd begun crying. His mom came to him and seeing the Grimms, she quickly brought him inside. She put him under a floorboard in the bottom of the house. "You are not to use your powers under any circumstances. Do you understand? We do not associate with Grimms."

Teague quickly nodded and his mother covered him with a wood board. In a matter of minutes, a mob of angry townspeople stormed in and were chanting "Devil! Devil!"

"Miranda. I do believe we told you to drown the boy after he was born!" The eldest man yelled.

"I'd NEVER." Yelled Miranda.

"Well then we'll do it ourselves! But we can't have her in the way." Someone in the back shouted.

"You're right. Too bad."

Teague heard a bloodcurdling scream and soon Miranda was laying, lifeless on the floor.

"what about the boy?" a young man whispered.

"He'll die without his poor mummy." The eldest smirked. "Let's go. Drinks on me!"

Teague curled up in a ball and cried for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Teague's stomach growled with hunger. He'd eaten any food they had left, which wasn't much. Soon he heard a knock on the door. A well dressed woman came in and introduced herself. "Good evening young man. I am Queen Maeve, of the Fae plane."

Teague still looked at her in silence.

"I can take you to a place with magic. Somewhere where everyone will love you." Maeve bribed.

Teague nodded and grabbed a teddy bear from the other room. It was light brown and had a soldier uniform on it.

"Ready to go?"

Teague nodded and they stepped through a portal to the Fae plane. He took one last look at the house he'd grown up in. He decided that there'd been too much pain experienced in that house.

It was time to start over.

* * *

_**Okay I've been wanting to post this for a while but heh I kinda forgot it was here XD**_

_**Here it is! Next I think I'll do Maeve training Teague in Magic (Warning: This will skip multiple years until present day)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&R F&F!**_

_**~Fluffy**_

* * *

**I do not own the characters of Unenchanted. They belong to Chanda Hahn.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~10 Years Later~**_  
"Teague, your powers are amazing!" Maeve exclaimed.  
Teague smirked. "Yeah, I know, mom. You tell me all the time."  
Maeve hugged him. "I just wanted you to know how much I love you."  
"Mom. Mom. OKAY! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Teague laughed.  
"Oh! Teague! I have someone I'd like you to meet." Maeve took Teague outside to find a black and gold carriage.  
"Teague, this is Revanna. She's princess right now, but she'll be the Queen of Hearts soon." Maeve smiled.  
Teague observed the girl. She had long black hair with red highlights. Her dress was made of red velvet and it was long in the back, scandalously low on front. She wore ripped red tights underneath and a long red cloak draped over her back, doing very little to cover the low V-Neck of the dress. She was beautiful, no doubt, but she looked so dark for only being a year younger than Teague. At 13, she'd already destroyed 32 couples, left 46 boys heartbroken, and destroyed an entire village.  
She approached Teague and bowed, so not helping with the chest-covering. She looked up at him with her blood red eyes and a smirk formed on those perfect red lips.  
"Good afternoon Princess Revanna. My name is Teague and it's my pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Teague made a sight bow.  
"It's nice to meet you. I do so hope we can properly get acquainted before the wedding." She smiled, revealing prefect white teeth.  
"Wedding?" Teague looked up at Maeve.  
"Oh yes, well I meant to tell you. You are to be wed in approximately 5 years, when she has come of age." Maeve explained.  
Well I suppose I could do worse. Teague thought.  
Teague invited her in and the first thing she did was pick up the bear on the mantle.  
"How quaint. Why is he dressed like a human knight?" She asked, picking it up.  
Teague immediately grabbed it back, gently. "Uh it's a bear I've had for a long time."  
Revanna laughed. Her laugh was nice and smooth, but underneath lay a cruelness he'd never seen.  
"Oh Revanna, my apologies, but Teague has a magic lesson. Perhaps you'd prefer to return another time?" Maeve offered.  
"What a shame." Revanna replied. She seductively looked at Teague. "I'll have to return later."  
Teague stood there and watched her walk away, towards her carriage.  
"This is going to be a LONG 5 years."

* * *

_**Yayyyyy! I updated!**_

_**Sorry, I spend a lot of time working on my Unenchanted Goes Disney fic. BUT I WILL CONTINUE THIS.**_

_**F&F R&R**_

_**~Fluffy**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy birthday, Teague!" His best friend and fiancee, Revanna announced.  
"Ugh why are you so loud?" Teague teased.  
"So, Teague...have you thought about my offer?" Revanna asked.  
"Well it sucks you're moving to Wonderland. But...I can't go with you." Teague pouted.  
Revanna signed. "That's okay. But what about the engagement?"  
"Well there's no use keeping it now." Teague answered.  
"I didn't think so." Revanna agreed.

* * *

The next day, it was all over the news. A war had begun between the two countries. Maeve barged into Teague's room.  
"Please don't tell me it's true!" Maeve sobbed.  
"What?" Teague asked, genuine innocence on his face.  
"You! You dumped Revanna just to cause a war!" Maeve shouted, hysterically.  
Teague looked insulted. "No! I'd never! It just wasn't going to work."  
Maeve was silent, the only sounds heard were the screams of soldiers out on the battlefield.  
"Mom, please believe me." Teague walked towards her.  
"I don't know who to believe anymore..."

* * *

The next day Maeve brought Teague to Revanna's castle.  
"Queen of Hearts! I demand your assistance." Maeve shouted.  
Revanna came downstairs in a silky red nightgown. "Maeve, hello. What do you need?" She said rubbing her eyes.  
"I need you to split my son's heart. I need one good, one bad." Maeve grabbed Teague's arm harder so he couldn't run.  
"No! Never!" Revanna shouted.  
"I AM YOUR SUPERIOR. YOU SHALL DO AS I ASK OR I WILL KILL YOU." Maeve screeched.  
Revanna walked over to Teague. "I won't do it."  
"Revanna, if you don't she'll kill you. Please. I can't have you getting hurt for my mistakes." Teague pleaded.  
"Teague..."  
She slowly reached her hand towards his chest. Teague grabbed her hand and shoved it to his chest. Red gems began to form around his chest and Teague screamed out in pain as he was divided. Maeve walked over to Jared and Teague. Although they came from the same person, she could tell Jared was the good one, but also not the not she raised. Teague got up, clutching his chest.  
"Well I've gotten what I needed." Maeve said, relaxed and shot a knife towards Revanna. She didn't have time to scream before falling to the floor, lifeless.  
"This wasn't part of the deal!" Teague shouted.  
"No, it wasn't. Pity." Maeve calmly stated. She dragged the two boys back to the castle. Teague could feel his heart grow darker with each step they took. He could no longer hear his conscience and all rationality left his mind. He wanted to hurt people, worse than they'd hurt him.  
He decided he'd never trust anyone again.  
He'd make those who crossed him pay.  
And he would find a way to reunite himself. Then, and only then, could he possibly be powerful to take down Maeve and avenge Revanna.  
And most of all, he swore to make those damn Grimms pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Teague's .

I've been living with Mr. Goody Two Shoes for seven years now. It sickens me to my core to think of him voluntarily helping out war veterans. THE WAR LASTED A WEEK, PEOPLE.

I was walking down the hall one day and overheard Maeve taking to two men about my age, maybe a year or two older.

"Under no circumstances!" Maeve shouted.

Something that upsetted my mother was always good. So I leaned in closer trying to get a peak at what was happening.

"You need to do something! The Fae are getting into the human plane and causing trouble!" One man argued.

The human plane, huh? I haven't heard that in a while. That was when it hit me. I'd SEEN those two men before.

"Please, close the gate, your majesty!" Begged Wilhelm Grimm.

"We'll do anything!" Jacob Grimm promised.

"Anything?" I accidentally said out loud.

Maeve turned towards me, even after seven years, she still had that little glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"Teague, why were you eavesdropping?" Maeve questioned, trying to control her temper. If she lost it, I'd probably kill her.

I smirked. "Why are you rejecting these two poor souls? I say, if they're willing to put in the effort, we'll keep any and all Fae from crossing over."

Jacob and Wilhelm brightened. "What do you want us to do?"

I want to make your suffer, the way I suffered, I thought to myself.

"I've taken a particular interest in your fairy tale book...I'll make you a deal. If you can complete the tales in this book, which I will control, I will prevent any Fae from crossing. Fail, and all of your descendants will become cursed." I threatened. There was no way I'd allow them to win. I'd give them a slow painful death, just when they were about to compete the tales.

The two were so desperate they agreed. What I didn't know, was my mother did not like me having so much power. So she chained me to the book. I glared at her, but she knew she had me cornered.

"We need some sort of copy of the book to help us."Wilhelm stated.

I was so fed up with all of my mom's sh!t I butted in. "How about Jared? We could call him the Grimoire!" I suggested.

Maeve didn't really have a place to argue, so she agreed and the brothers Grimm took Jared away.

So now I'm stuck chained to a book for my life, but I get to torture those damn Grimms and get rid of that accursed Jared.

Nevertheless, I _needed _ a way to recombine with Jared. I went to my room and pulled out a crystal ball Revanna had given me a few years ago. I waved my hand above it and a picture of a girl sneering at a red hoodie appeared. She was quite a gem and her brown hair perfectly framed her face. As attractive as I found her, I knew Jared would be the one to fall for her. THIS was my destiny. THIS was how I was going to reunite my two halves. THIS was how I was going to finally take down Maeve.

If only I could bring_ her_ back.


End file.
